Lamia
|alias = The Duchess The Giant Lamb |job = Lady of Mistebrie Manor |nature = Timid |trait = Mischievous |alignment = Lawful Neutral |ability = Pressure |moves = |relatives = Fogmagog (father) |residence = Mistebrie Manor |affiliation = Mistebrie Manor }} Lamia is the last known member of the Legendary species Lugia and the de facto ruler of Mistebrie Manor. The lone daughter of Fogmagog, Lord Mistebrie, who disappeared during the reign of Tiamat, Lamia leads a secluded existence watching over his estate and its Silver Beanstalk in expectation of his eventual return. History Lamia's history is limited to the day-to-day activities with which she busies herself in her father's absence. She has seldom left the island manor, if ever, and her worldly experience is limited to her interactions with her vassals and what knowledge she has gleaned from the house's gargantuan library. Accordingly, the only moves she knows are those recorded in the library's collection of Technique Manuals. Lamia is descended from an ancient line of Lugia who once ruled the world's oceans. They were said to have been the kings and queens of the sea until a monster called Kyogre awoke. The Lugia were driven out of the deep and relegated to the world's islands, where they faded into obscurity. Only when Soir and Galatea located Mistebrie Manor in search of treasure did any knowledge of the stock begin to emerge. Personality Although she is blood of the great Lugia of old, Lamia is a faint-hearted shadow of her ancestors' glory. She initially hopes against all reason that her missing father is alive and due to return home, for the creeping alternative would mean she is alone in a world deadly-dangerous even to her mighty race. Thus, Lamia haunts the airy halls of the manor house, fearful and unwilling to leave the island until the day she privately knows will never come. When approached by outsiders for the first time, Lamia proves mischievous and nosy in equal parts. Alarmingly, she finds it immensely funny to threaten to eat other people, so much so that she once ordered her chefs to roast any intruders on a spit—her idea of a joke. Lamia is quick to apologize when her sense of humor unfurls out of hand. She is deeply interested in the lifestyles of the explorers who first found her home, and she monitors them telepathically on occasion. Lamia is deeply protective of the Silver Beanstalk left by her father to protect the island. She is also skilled in the use of a large silver harp found in her ancient house, which she uses to practice her leitmotif. Since the revelation that her father had transformed into the wraith Shadowbrie and the subsequent destruction thereof, Lamia has gradually become more outgoing. The closure of seeing her father's bones returned home has kindled her interest in the world across the sea. She still spends most of her days sequestered behind the mountainous walls of Mistebrie Manor, but she is willing to leave her island if summoned. The open ocean continues to intimidate the Lugia heiress. Having grown up in a castle whose every nook and cranny she knows intimately, Lamia balks at the openness and unending immensity of the sea. She only deals with its lawless denizens when she must, and even then she is something of a stranger. Category:Female characters Category:Lawful characters Category:Flying-types Category:Psychic-types